Super Sonic Team Possible
by kpFan739
Summary: Kim Possible, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their friends team up to save both their universes from the clutches of the evil Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman in kpFan739's Fanfiction debut.


SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Chapter 1: A Silvery Sitch!**

It was just a normal day in Middleton, Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable and pet naked mole rat Rufus were having lunch at their favorite fast food joint, Bueno Nacho. Surprisingly there haven't been that many crimes lately so Kim and Ron have been taking it easy for quite some time now. They haven't heard anything from Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, or even the Senor Seniors in the past four years.

"Hey KP, since it's been a while since we had a crisis does that mean we're out of business?" Ron asked.

"Keep your pants on Ron, of course not, I'm sure there will be more sitches for us sometime soon, although it does feel a little suspicious that we haven't heard much from those villains in a long time" Kim replied.

Ron continued to eat his Grande Sized Naco combo until suddenly everything in Bueno Nacho started shaking. Knowing Ron he thought it was an earthquake again and of course he was wrong. A vortex appeared in the middle of the restaurant and a mysterious silvery figure emerged from it.

"AAAAHHHHH! Kim, it's a shiny mutated monkey, get it away from me!" Ron shouted in panic as he hid under the counter.

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a hedgehog, my name is Silver the Hedgehog and I came to warn you two and your pet rodent that in the future your world will become a fiery wasteland and so will my world." Silver explained to Kim and Ron.

"Whoa, hold it, what's the sitch about our future, how did this happen?" asked Kim.

"An overweight mad scientist with an enormous mustache named Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as what most people call him have teamed up with a blue skinned supervillain with his hair styled in a ponytail and has a hideous scar under his eye and his female assistant who has a lot of green, acquired these seven powerful gems called Chaos Emeralds, and have taken over both my world and yours. So my friend Sonic told me to come and find you guys to help us stop them, can you help us?" said Silver.

"Ron, I think what Silver is trying to say is Drakken and Shego teamed up with his enemy and we have to trust him on this, looks like we're doing a little dimension traveling, you up for it?" Kim said to Ron.

"The Ron Man is up for anything, unless it involves monkeys and no Nacos! Yeah let's do it!" said Ron.

"Okay, we're in but exactly where are you from Silver?" Kim asked Silver.

"I come from this alternate dimension known as Mobius which is for the most part a very peaceful place with lots of land and nice people, well actually they're talking animals and a lot of them with cool powers and abilities like speed, strength, and flight and we have to protect our world from Dr. Eggman who is trying to take over Mobius and build the Eggman Empire." Silver explained.

"Wow, sounds like an amazing place, how do we get there?" Ron asked.

"You see the vortex I came out of? All you have to do is jump into it and the vortex will send you to Mobius, no ancient artifacts or machines required" said Silver.

"Spanking, let's roll!" Kim said with confidence as the four of them jumped into the vortex.

**Sonic's World**

Sonic and his best buddy Tails were going out for a little run around Angel Island while Knuckles was relaxing and guarding the Master Emerald. They were waiting for Silver to come back from the Middleton universe with the only two people who can help them stop Eggman, Drakken, and Shego.

"Yo Knuckles, did Silver come back yet? I'm waaaiting!" Sonic said to Knuckles.

"No, not yet Sonic, what's taking him so long? Did he get caught in Chaos Control traffic or something?" Knuckles said angrily.

"Man, I can run faster than he can teleport!" Sonic said.

The vortex appeared in the sky and out came Silver, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all falling on Knuckles.

"Just my luck!" said Knuckles.

"Yo Silver, what took you guys so long? Oh and hey you two, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic said to Kim and Ron.

"Hey, I'm Ron Stoppable, this is my girlfriend Kim Possible and my pet naked mole rat Rufus" said Ron.

"Hi" Rufus said to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Nice to meet you three I'm Miles Prower but you can call me Tails" said Tails.

"Is that because you have two tails?" Ron asked.

Tails looks at Ron sarcastically.

"No, it's my nickname, of course it's because I have two tails Ron!" Tails said to Ron.

"And I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald and the toughest echidna on Angel Island" said Knuckles.

"BOOYAH! Look at your fists Knuckles, they're huge!" Ron said with joy and he gives Knuckles a fist-bump. "Ow" apparently Knuckles' fist-bumps are pretty strong.

"And I thought my little sister Hana was strong, Ow I can't feel my fingers!" said Ron.

"Kim, Ron, Rufus come with us and we'll introduce you guys to all of our friends, I know they'll be dying to meet you three." Sonic said and he zipped right past them.

So Kim, Ron, Rufus, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver followed Sonic to Station Square where Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Blaze the Cat, and Shadow the Hedgehog were waiting for them to get back.

**Chapter 2: Vicious Villainy**

Just across sea of Station Square there was strange looking airship with a big mustache on it. It's none other than Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier and inside Eggman is working on a powerful robot army with Drakken and Shego. His lab assistants, Scratch and Grounder are doing most of the heavy work, lifting huge pieces of metal, tightening bolts and screws, powering the robots up, and the occasional beatings between the two of them.

"So, you're telling me that you have an IQ of 300, Dr. Eggman?" Drakken asked Eggman.

Dr. Eggman turned to him with a devilishly delighted grin on his face and his arms on his hips.

"Why yes Drakken, I have an IQ of 300 and I use my intelligence for all my evil doings, what's your IQ?" Eggman responded.

Drakken starts shaking especially around his legs, sweat drips from his forehead while he's stuttering and trying to come up with a good cover up for his true IQ.

"Uh, uh, UHHHHH! 450!" Drakken said nervously.

"I don't buy it, what's your real IQ Drakken?" Eggman asked suspiciously.

"Okay fine Eggman, my IQ is 150, 150!" cried Drakken.

"150? Well that's not too bad I guess, I'm sure with my brilliance and your evil we could assemble the perfect robot army to stop that blue hedgehog right in his tracks, and those two kids and the rodent you told me about!" said Eggman.

"Excuse me but what about me, I'm Drakken's lab assistant, don't even think about leaving me out!" Shego said angrily.

"Right you too Shego, soon Mobius and Middleton will be ours, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman and Drakken laughed maniacally.

"I'm working with a guy named Eggman; my evil career is once again in the toilet!" Shego embarrassedly said with guilt.

"Don't get too cocky Shego, with my genius and Dr. Eggman's Chaos Emeralds…AND MY GENIUS! We will create an army of Metal Sonics and rule our universes!" Drakken said with confidence, evil confidence to boot.

"Yeah, I know you guys are building Metal Sonics, I mean DOY! I'm right here!" Shego said angrily.

"And soon we're gonna smash and crush Sonic into a tiny little Sonic lint ball, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch maniacally laughed with evil joy.

"Yeah, we're finally gonna show that hedgehog who's boss Scratch!" said Grounder.

So after several exhausting hours of construction, Drakken, Shego, and Eggman have finished the first part of their Metal Sonic army, only two more sets of Metal Sonics to go and tweak up Eggman's original Metal Sonic robot. Hopefully they won't be able to take over the world because the Sonic Heroes have a little surprise for them as well; they got Team Possible so the "Badniks" are most likely outnumbered. But I could be wrong.

**Chapter 3: Chili Dog Stand**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Team Possible have met up with the others at a chili dog stand in Station Square and they all had some lunch while Sonic explained to Team Possible everything that Eggman, Drakken, and Shego were plotting. He also introduced Team Possible to all their friends.

"Okay Kim, Ron, Rufus, this is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, he's the Ultimate Life Form and was created in a top secret laboratory on an abandoned space colony over fifty years ago. He can master the power of the Chaos Emeralds and unleash powers such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast" Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you Shadow, I'm Kim Possible and this is my sidekick Ron Stoppable and our pet naked mole rat Rufus" Kim said to Shadow.

"Hmmph!" said Shadow.

Sonic, Kim, and Ron continued on and approached Blaze the Cat

"And Kim, this is Blaze the Cat, she's a princess from another dimension and she has the Power of the Flame which means she can blast fire that she can control" said Sonic.

"It's very similar to Shego's power, nice to meet you Blaze" Kim said as she shook Blaze's hand.

"It is my honor to meet you Kimberly" Blaze said to Kim while bowing to her.

"And this is the biggest Sonic fan since that one kid from Seattle, Washington, Amy Rose, wherever I go she always follows my every step and I can never leave her sight, she also has a big hammer that she uses to defend herself so make sure you're on her good side" Sonic said to Kim and Ron.

"Hello Kim Possible, nice to meet you, I love your mission outfit, it's so cool" said Amy.

"Why thank you Amy, I'm flattered and I love your dress, I think it's really cute" Kim replied.

"Aww shucks" Amy blushed.

They continued walking and stopped at Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega.

"This is Rouge the Bat, the greatest jewel thief and treasure hunter around, she loves jewels and can't get enough of them, and right next to her is E-123 Omega, he was built by Eggman but was activated by Rouge and Shadow and the three of them collaborated to help us stop Eggman" Sonic told Team Possible.

"It's nice to meet you Rouge, by the way is your outfit available at Club Banana?" said Kim.

"Nice to meet you too Kim and if you give me a valuable gem I'll tell you where you can find my gorgeous outfit" Rouge said to Kim.

"**BLONDE HAIRED BOY, CODE BLONDE, ANIHLATE!**" Omega said to Ron.

"Nice robot, nice big scary robot, um, a little help Sonic" Ron said in fear.

"Whoa, Omega put the guns away, he's a friend" Sonic told Omega.

"**BLONDE HAIRED BOY, FRIEND!**" said Omega as he put his cannons away.

"That would be so cool if he wasn't about to hurt me" Ron said to Kim and Sonic.

"Sorry about that Ron, E-123 Omega isn't quite used to guests from other dimensions, it takes some time" Sonic said to Ron.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way!" Blaze told them while showing them a bruise on her arm.

Team Possible and Sonic continued on and approached Team Chaotix, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile.

"And finally Team Possible, I'd like you three to meet Team Chaotix, the greatest detectives around, Espio the Chameleon: Master Ninja, Charmy Bee who is a sweet and caring bee but don't get him angry or you might get stung, and the head of the Chaotix team, Vector the Crocodile.

"Hello" Espio said softly.

"Hiya guys!" Charmy blurted happily.

"It's an honor to meet you three, I'm a big fan of yours Kim" Vector said with joy.

"Uh, thanks Vector, I'm flattered" said Kim.

"So guys, what do you say we go to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins and go over our plan for attack on those Badniks?" Sonic announced.

Team Possible and the Sonic Team went to Station Square train station and boarded the train to the Mystic Ruins. When they got off everyone gathered outside of Tails' workshop and went over their plan.

"Hey Silver, can you teleport us back to Middleton really quick? We gotta get our friend Wade Load to help us with the plan" Kim asked Silver.

"It'd be by honor" Silver said as he opened a portal to Middleton.

"Okay guys, jump in" he said to Kim and Ron.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus jumped in the portal and returned to Middleton to retrieve Wade while Silver was holding the portal gate open.

**Wade's House**

Team Possible had made it to Wade's house; they went inside and up to his room. Wade was on his computer checking for new sitches, still nothing.

"Hey Wade, it's the Ron Man and his GF, we came to pick you up and take you to Sonic's world" Ron told Wade.

"Sonic's world, Ron were you playing the Dreamcast again?" Wade asked.

"Wade, he's not kidding, Silver has a portal open and we need you to come with us to help form a plan against Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman who recently collaborated to take over both our world and Sonic's world, we gotta move right now" Kim told Wade.

Wade got out of his chair and rushed to his computer equipment, gadgets, and weaponry and stuffed it all in a giant duffle bag.

"Let's roll!" Wade said dramatically.

And so the four of them rushed out of Wade's room and jumped back into the portal to Mobius.

**Sonic's World**

"Did you find Wade Kim?" Silver asked.

"He's right here Silver, guys this is Wade Load, he's a 10-year-old super genius who helps Ron and me on our missions" Kim announced.

"Wow Tails, looks like you got a little playmate" Sonic told Tails.

"I know Sonic, let's hope he knows just as much about machinery as I do" Tails aid with excitement.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's only 10 and he's out of college, he seems like a pretty smart kid" said Sonic.

"So guys, let's get to work!" Wade said to everyone.

And so after countless hours Wade and Tails have executed a perfect plan to defeat Drakken, Shego, and Eggman.

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**Bueno Nacho**

Kim, Ron, Wade, and Rufus took Team Sonic to their universe, joined up at Bueno Nacho, met some of Team Possible's friends, and Tails and Wade announced their plan to fight back against the Badniks. And it's an amazing plan.

"Okay everyone; can we please have your attention?" Tails announced.

Everyone looked at Tails and Wade and listened to them.

"So here's the plan Tails and I came up with" Wade said.

"Drakken, Shego, and Eggman are making an army of Metal Sonic robots and using the Chaos Emeralds to power them up and scraps of Drakken's old robots to upgrade them. If we can find a way to sneak into their base which is located in between our two dimensions without being detected we can sabotage the place, take the Emeralds, and destroy the robots." Tails explained.

"But what if we arrive too late and their robots are fully functional?" Knuckles asked.

"Then we'll have to fight off the robots, shut off the control panel, remove the Chaos Emeralds from the machine, and destroy the radio tower outside of the base that is controlling them but it's really difficult to destroy because they installed a powerful barrier from the Chaos Emeralds' power and making it nearly impossible to destroy" Wade explained to everyone.

"So it's similar to the time I stopped Drakken's Lil' Diablo robots" said Kim.

"Except more challenging because Dr. Eggman's robots are far more advanced than Drakken's scraps of metal, trust me on this I've seen So the Drama so I should know this" said Tails.

"Here's a blueprint of their base, okay you see that air vent on the roof, we need Knuckles to jump into it and punch these tiny camera sensors so the rest of us can get in without being detected, Rouge, we need you to dodge the laser grids in the hallways, deactivate them, and unlock the doors, and be very careful the lasers will slice you to pieces." Wade explained.

"Hmmph, not a problem after all I am the greatest jewel thief and treasure hunter around" Rouge said.

"Wanna bet Batgirl?" Knuckles said angrily.

"Guys, right now, not the time to argue, as I was saying, Shadow, we need you to run to the control center, wait for my signal and remove the Chaos Emeralds from the machine and run out as quickly as you can, there's gonna be extreme fireworks after that, Rufus, you need to go into the machines controlling the robots and deactivate them by gnawing on the wires inside while Kim, Sonic, and everyone else fight them." Wade explained.

"Silver, use your psychokinesis to lift the robots that are coming your way and drop them flat on the ground and also save people who fall off ledges and most likely that'll be Ron so keep a sharp eye on him, Blaze, we need you to burn as many Metal Sonics as you can with your fire power causing them to explode, Amy, go on a robot smashing frenzy and smash them flat with your hammer, Sonic, once Shadow is out with the Chaos Emeralds turn into Super Sonic and boost right through the barrier and shut it down, Kim, plug your Kimmunicator into the radio tower and override the system and it will deactivate the tower, the Metal Sonic robots will shut off and fall on the ground and all we have to do is beat some Eggman and turn Drakken from blue to Black and Blue and Ron? Don't get in the way." Tails explained.

"Sounds Way Past Cool, well since I hate wasting time let's get a move on it!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Wait Sonic, I have some new gadgets I need to give you guys before we go, come on everyone" Wade said.

"Okay, sure Wade, hey where's the Chaotix?" Sonic asked.

**GO City**

When Silver teleported everyone, it appears he accidentally sent the Chaotix over to GO City, home of Shego's brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. Espio is concerned, Charmy is mocking Vector, and Vector is certain that they ended up in the right place but he has not yet realized that they're not in Middleton.

"Come on boys, let's go find the others, after all master detectives need to have a good sense of direction, I say we should try that strange looking building that says "GO" I'm sure that's where they are?" said Vector.

"Um, Vector? They said to meet at the Middleton Bueno Nacho, according to my Ninja Senses we're not in Middleton, we're in GO City" Espio told Vector.

"Yeah Vector, your senses of direction are stupid!" Charmy blurted.

"Oh shut up Charmy, this is the right place I'm sure of it!" Vector told Espio and Charmy.

So the three of them went inside the GO Tower and as expected, Vector was wrong; this is the home of Shego's brothers, Team Go.

"Greetings strange looking people, how may Team Go be of assistance?" Hego asked.

"Let me handle this Vector, you're just gonna mess this up, Um hello there, actually we're not strange looking people and we need help getting to the Middleton Bueno Nacho to meet up with our friends." Espio told Hego.

"I see, hey wait a minute, you three aren't strange looking people!" said Hego.

Espio continued to explain to Hego but he was interrupted.

"Wow, thank you for figuring that out we're…"

"You three are new members of Team Go"

"That's not the point; can you take us to Bueno Nacho? Espio asked.

"Oh, I better get the others, HEY MEGO, WEGO, WE GOT NEW MEMBERS OF TEAM GO, COME OUT HERE AND MEET THEM!" Hego announced.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?" Espio asked annoyed.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Charmy.

"I don't think so Charmy but I'm a little creeped out!" said Vector.

**Chapter 5: Bonnie Gets Beaten**

So Teams Possible and Sonic went over to Wade's house again and he was showing everyone some of his gadgets. Tails was thrilled when he saw Wade's room.

"Check this out guys, it's a Love Ray, I made this gizmo back when I tried to get Kim's friend Monique to like me but things went horribly wrong when some villains took the blueprints for it, made another one, and used it for evil. Luckily I took it and destroyed it, but I still have mine" said Wade.

"Hmm, can I use your Love Ray to make my true love Sonic fall for me?" Amy asked.

"Whoa, never again, one crisis involving this ray was bad enough!" Wade told Amy.

"Okay" Amy said in disappointment.

"Yo Wade, I think I found a Gold Ring, whoa, this Ring is small, much smaller than my usual Rings" said Sonic.

"That's actually a Muscle Ring, whenever someone puts the ring on their finger, it enhances their muscles and making them strong and beefy" Wade told Sonic.

"But not as strong as me!" Knuckles bragged.

Sonic put the ring on, got muscular, and punched Knuckles into a wall.

"Okay, that was NOT cool man!" Knuckles said.

"Anyway, I also have Kim Possible's grappling hook hairdryer, perfect for grappling onto things and still keep your hair dry" Wade told everyone.

"I have got to get me one of those!" said Rouge.

"Wade, if you're a super genius and inventor, why do you have this toy gun lying around?" Tails asked Wade.

"Actually that's my Electro Magnetic Scrambler, it can shoot out a little missile that can deactivate a telecommunications device linked to a radio tower, however Kim hasn't been using it lately, I hope it still works." Wade told Tails.

**Several Hours Later **

"And that's all the gadgets I have in my room" said Wade.

"Wow, I'm impressed Wade, hey can I borrow some blueprints for some of these gadgets?" Tails asked.

"Hehe, not a chance kid" Wade said to Tails.

Teams Possible and Sonic left Wade's house to continue their mission, however they did run into a little trouble on the way and I ain't talking about supervillain trouble, more like Rockwaller trouble. Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school rival was walking towards them when suddenly.

"Is a giant Loser Fest in town Possible?" Bonnie asked Kim.

"None of your business Bonnie!" Kim said angrily.

"It's always about you and never about me, you and your loser sidekick, and your loser rodent pets!" Bonnie whined.

"Loser Rodent Pets? Now listen here Miss Fabulous, you better apologize to us and especially me and my Sonic right NOW!" Amy shouted in rage.

"Get away from me loser" Bonnie told Amy.

"ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Amy screamed as she smacked Bonnie with her hammer and into a telephone pole.

"Whoa, Amy!" Everyone said in shock.

Everyone was very surprised that Amy hit Bonnie into a telephone pole with her hammer. It took serious guts for someone to do that.

**Space Colony ARK**

Dr. Eggman, Drakken, Shego, Scratch, and Grounder continued assembling their army of Metal Sonic drones to take over Team Possible's and Team Sonic's worlds and they're almost done, they just need to activate them with the Chaos Emeralds, unfortunately for them, Scratch and Grounder lost them. And boy was Eggman mad!

"You cursed pieces of scrap metal; I cannot believe you misplaced my Chaos Emeralds! You nincombots better find those Emeralds or I'm sending you to the Scrapyard!" Eggman shouted in rage.

"Absolutely Your Nastiness!" Scratch said in fear.

"Y-yeah, we'll find those emeralds and destroy that pesky hedgehog for you" said Grounder.

"Now those are the words I love to hear, NOW GO FIND THOSE EMERALDS!" Eggman told them.

Scratch and Grounder left the Central Control Room to find the Chaos Emeralds that they lost in time; otherwise Eggman would send them to the Scrapyard.

**Chapter 6: Club Banana with Amy, Rouge, and Blaze**

**(Rouge and Blaze outfits inspired by Deviants, MetalPandora and Kaya-Snapdragon!)**

**Middleton Mall**

While the guys were at the food court of Middleton Mall Kim, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze went to Club Banana to meet Monique and have a little girl time, and by girl time I mean clothes shopping. Monique's got some stylish new threads in the store and they had to check them out.

"What's hot Monique? And by the way Monique these are some new friends I just met, this is Amy Rose" Kim told Monique.

"Nice to meet ya girl!" Monique said while shaking Amy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Monique, oh my I love these clothes, can any of them impress my dear Sonic?" Amy said to Monique.

"He'll be dying to be with you after you try these on" Monique said to Amy while handing her a pile of clothes for her to try on.

"And this is Rouge the Bat, she's a master jewel thief and treasure hunter" Kim said to Monique while pointing at Rouge.

Monique was stunned by Rouge's amazing outfit and wants to style it for Club Banana.

"Oh my gosh, I am totally digging your threads Rouge, can I style it and sell it at the store?" Monique asked Rouge.

"Sure, for a priceless gem in return" Rouge told Monique.

"I'll have to check in the backroom for jewels" said Monique.

"As I was saying Monique, this is Blaze the Cat, she's a princess from another dimension and has the Power of the Flame which is very similar to Shego's power" Kim said to Monique while pointing at Blaze.

"Uh, my hand's not gonna catch on fire if I shake your hand will it Blaze?" Monique asked.

"Absolutely not Monique, I can control the flames" Blaze told Monique.

"Well then, nice to meet you Blaze" Monique said while shaking Blaze's hand.

"No, it is my honor to meet you" Blaze said to Monique.

Kim was browsing around the store looking for stylish new threads.

"So Monique, you got anything good in today?" Kim asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, they're right over here" Monique said as she went into the back room and came out with the new Club Banana threads.

"Go ahead girlfriends, try them on" Monique told Amy, Rouge, and Blaze.

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze checked out Monique's new Club Banana outfits, went to the dressing rooms, and tried them on. Meanwhile Kim was chatting it up with Monique.

**Food Court**

Ron, Rufus, Wade, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the other Sonic guys were sitting at a table in the Middleton Mall food court. Sonic and Tails did a little shopping together, Sonic was trying on new sneakers while Tails shopped for supplies for his inventions, Knuckles was in the record store and bought an MC Honey CD, Silver was shockingly looking in a jewelry store looking for something special to give to his true love, and Shadow was just sitting at the food court with Ron, Rufus, and Wade the entire time.

"So, what did you guys buy at the mall?" Ron asked.

"Well I found these Way Past Cool grinding sneakers" Sonic said to Ron.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted.

"And I found some equipment for my inventions" said Tails.

"I bought a Hip-Hop CD, MC Honey or whatever her name is" Knuckles said.

"And I found this" Silver said while showing a beautiful necklace with a star shaped pendant and rubies around it.

"Uh, why'd you buy that Silver?" Ron asked.

"Well…uh?...it's for…ummm?...Blaze" Silver told Ron.

"You mean the purple haired cat with the fire powers?" Ron asked.

"Yes, ever since I met her when Iblis the Flames of Disaster was unleashed I've always had a strange connection with her, I'm desperately in love with her but I've been too distracted with protecting the future I never got around to telling her" Silver explained.

"Well, don't look now she's coming our way" Ron said.

"Hello boys!" said the girls.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver gasped to Amy, Rouge, and Blaze sporting Club Banana's outfits, their eyes slightly bulged out for a second like what Ron did in Kim Possible episode "Emotion Sickness". Amy was wearing a long red dress with a rose on it and matching heels, Rouge was wearing a long dress that resembles her usual outfit with sparkling heeled boots, and overflowing with jewelry, and Blaze was wearing a beautiful purple dress with pink shoes, transparent drapes around the dress, gold bracelets and earrings, and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. The guys started blushing big time.

"Ummm…hey Amy….Uhhh, I take it you were at Club Banana?" Sonic blushed.

"Yes I was" Amy responded.

"You look beautiful Amy" Sonic told Amy.

"Awww thanks Sonic" Amy said while giving Sonic a hug.

"Hey Knuckie, what do you think of my new dress?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

Knuckles was blushing majorly but he was trying to hide it.

"It looks fine, I guess" Knuckles responded.

"Oh, come on Knuckie, what do you really think of it?" Rouge asked seductively.

Knuckles remained silent and tried to ignore Rouge, though he hasn't been doing a very good job ignoring her.

"BBBB-Blaze?" Silver blushed.

"Yes, Silver?" Blaze responded.

I…uh?...sorta went shopping…and ummm?... I got something for you" Silver said while handing Blaze the necklace he bought for her.

Blaze gasped at the necklace and Silver's seen Blaze happy before but not as happy as she is right now. She was extremely flattered and glad that Silver bought her this lovely necklace.

"Thank you so much Silver, I love it" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek.

Silver's face was extremely red after Blaze kissed him, almost felt like he was on fire except it actually felt really good.

"So guys, now that we did our mall shopping, what do you say we go back to our dimension, we have a few more friends you guys haven't met yet" said Tails.

"Sure, why not" Ron replied.

"Okay Silver, open the vortex to our universe" Sonic told Silver.

Silver created another vortex to Mobius and everyone jumped into it…except the Chaotix of course.

**GO Tower**

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were still stuck with Team Go in the GO Tower. Vector was regretful that he made the choice to check the GO Tower out, Charmy was mocking him, and Espio was just sitting quietly while Mego was glaring at him for being purple when he's already purple.

"Listen up Newbie, there can be only one purple member of Team Go and I say it should be me, not you!" Mego said angrily.

"Look, I don't get what your problem is, we don't want to be members of Team Go, we're already members of Team Sonic and we really need to meet up with them to stop some bad guys from destroy both our universe and yours" Espio told Mego.

"Blast, a group of villains are trying to destroy the universe? Not on Team Go's watch, quick everyone suit up and get into the ship!" Hego announced.

**Chapter 7: Cream-Cheese**

**Mobius**

Silver teleported Teams Possible and Sonic back to Mobius again to meet a few more of Team Sonic's friends, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, and Big the Cat. They arrived at Cream's house and knocked on the door. Cream's mother Vanilla the Rabbit answered it.

"Why hello there Sonic, who are your new friends?" Vanilla asked Sonic.

"Vanilla, this is Kim Possible, her sidekick Ron Stoppable, their tech expert Wade Load, and their pet naked mole rat Rufus, guys this is Cream the Rabbit's mom, Vanilla" Sonic told Team Possible.

"Hello Vanilla, nice to meet you" said Kim.

"Is Cream and Cheese around? We gotta talk to them" Tails asked Vanilla.

"Yes they are, they're inside playing, come on in" said Vanilla.

Teams Possible and Sonic entered Cream's house and went into their living room to see Cream.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sonic what brings you here?" Cream asked.

"Hey, how you doing Cream, these are some new friends of mine, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, and their naked mole rat pet Rufus and they came to help us stop Eggman and his new partners in crime, Dr. Drakken and Shego and they're building an army of Metal Sonic robot drones and take over both our universes, we're gonna go stop them, wanna come along?" Sonic told Cream.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of scary" said Cream.

"Chao-Chao" Cheese blurted.

"Well okay, we'll come" Cream told Sonic.

The front door starts knocking and Sonic answers. Big the Cat was at the door and he was searching for his best friend Froggy

"Umm, have any of you guys seen Froggy?" Big asked.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"My best friend, Froggy, we were out fishing and he went missing again and now I can't find him" said Big.

"You know, I could have sworn I saw Eggman carrying Froggy with a Chaos Emerald in his mouth on his way to the vortex that leads to the in-between zone of both our worlds.

"Oh, then I will go there and find him" said Big.

"Actually we're heading up there right now, why don't you tag along Big?" Sonic told Big.

"Okie-Dokie" said Big as he raised his fishing rod.

"Oh, hey Wade, did you bring the Speed Shoes I used to stop the Bebe robots a while back?" Kim asked.

"As a matter of fact, Tails and I were upgrading them to help you keep up with Sonic and don't worry it won't make you move through hyperspeed, not like last time" Wade responded as he gave Kim the Speed Shoes.

"Spankin'" Kim replied.

"Alright, let's roll!" Sonic announced.

And so everyone left Cream's house and rushed to the vortex that leads to the Space Colony ARK which is located in-between Kim's and Sonic's universes. They got the plan figured out, got all their friends together (well most of them), and are ready to stop the Badniks for good. Let's hope they're in time.

**Space Colony ARK**

Scratch and Grounder finally retrieved the Chaos Emeralds that they lost on their way up. That means Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman's Metal Sonic army is ready.

"We found the Emeralds your nastiness, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch told Eggman.

"Yeah, and we're going to win this time" said Grounder.

"Excellent, now our army is ready and soon we will rule the universes and the universes beyond, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said with delight.

"And I upgraded them with pieces of my old robots such as the Destructo-Bots, the Lil' Diablos, and the Smarty Mart Stock-Bots" said Drakken.

Dr. Eggman put the seven Chaos Emeralds in the machine that activates the Metal Sonic robots and Drakken was operating the controls while Shego helped. Suddenly the robots started shocking, their eyes glowed red, and blasted the door of the Central Control Room down.

"Excellent!" Eggman and Drakken said simultaneously.

**Chapter 8: Infiltrate**

Tails and Wade went over the plan one more time, everyone was getting ready to infiltrate the Space Colony ARK where Eggman, Drakken, and Shego are hiding and prepping their robot army. Amy was in her room getting ready to fight and was changing into a black shirt, green cargo pants, and gray gloves. So to put if simpler she was wearing Kim Possible's mission outfit.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Amy asked everyone.

"Way Past Cool" Sonic responded.

"Spankin'" said Kim.

"BOOYAH, you look awesome Amy!" Ron shouted.

"Thanks guys now let's scramble some Eggman and make Drakken go from blue to Black and Blue!" said Amy.

"BOOYAH!" Everyone shouted.

Silver was outside charging energy to create a vortex powerful enough to send everyone to a mid-dimension where the Space Colony ARK was moved to. He started sweating with exhaustion. Blaze approached him.

"You okay Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I'm really exhausted Blaze, I can't seem to generate a vortex powerful enough to lead to the ARK, I've been out here for the last five hours charging, if I keep this up I might end up killing myself in the process" Silver told Blaze.

"Don't give up Silver, why don't we try it together" Blaze responded as she grabbed Silver's hand.

Silver's psychokinesis and Blaze's fire powers jolted together and created the vortex that leads to the Space Colony ARK.

"Blaze we did it!" Silver said in excitement while hugging Blaze.

"I'll go inside and get everyone, back in a minute" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek.

"Everyone, we're ready to teleport!" Blaze announced.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Okay, you all know the drill, just jump into the vortex and will lead to the Space Colony ARK" Silver told everyone.

Everyone jumped into the vortex and went to the Space Colony ARK. They haven't been detected by the camera sensors Eggman, Drakken, and Shego installed yet. Knuckles jumped into an air vent and crawled through it.

"Okay, I'm in the air vent; I don't see any camera sensors yet" Knuckles told Tails and Wade.

Knuckles accidentally bumped into a camera sensor and luckily he punched it right before the alarm sounded.

"Never mind" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles is in the air vent, Rouge infiltrate the hallways, dodge the laser grids, and deactivate them and Shadow, follow Rouge to the control room" Wade told Rouge and Shadow.

"This should be a piece of cake, come on Shadow" Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow and Rouge ran to the main hallway. There were lasers all over the place but Rouge is a professional spy and jewel thief.

"Watch and learn Shadow" said Rouge.

Rouge started jumping and dodging the lasers to the laser control box outside of the control room and typed in the pass code to deactivate the lasers. However there was a jewel floating beside her and she walked towards the jewel.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shadow shouted.

Rouge accidentally touched it with her finger and the alarms sounded. Shadow called Wade on his Walkie-Talkie watch.

"Damn, we've been detected, everyone prepare to fight" Shadow told everyone.

All the doors opened up revealing little Metal Sonic robots that look very similar to the Lil' Diablos.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Shadow.

"Sure, they may look puny and weak but watch this Shadow" Eggman said as he flipped the switch that activates the radio tower.

The "Lil' Sonics" transformed into the Metal Sonic drones. Their right arms transformed into giant cannons.

"Oh shi…" Shadow said as the robots started blasting them with missiles.

Shadow and Rouge dodged them and ran into the control room only to encounter Shego.

"Oh, look who showed up, a black hedgehog and Batgirl!" Shego said to Shadow and Rouge.

"I've come to destroy these robots and fight Dr. Eggman and Drakken and you're not going to stop me!" Shadow said angrily as he pulled out a rifle.

"And who you calling Batgirl?" Rouge said angrily.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Shego told Shadow and Rouge.

Shego charged up her green plasma balls and started throwing them at Shadow and Rouge.

Shadow and Rouge were running and dodging them, Shadow started shooting Shego with his rifle. Rouge and Shego were in a fistfight and were punching and kicking each other.

"Nice moves" Shego told Rouge while punching and kicking her.

"You're not so bad yourself" Rouge responded.

"But they're not as tough as mine!" Shego said as she threw a plasma ball at Rouge knocking her down.

"Hey Shego!" Shadow called.

"What!" Shego said.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted while he charged up the Chaos Spear attack and zapped Shego with it.

"Come on Rouge, we gotta help the others" Shadow said while grabbing Rouge's arm and running out of the control room.

**Chapter 9: Robot Riot (No Relation)**

After Shadow and Rouge left the control room, everyone else was fighting off the Metal Sonic robots. Tails was in his Cyclone robot shooting Metal Sonic drones with the cannons on it, Knuckles was going on a crazy punching spree, Sonic was Spindashing and Homing Attacking them, Kim was dodging the robots while shooting them with the EMS, Ron was panicking, Rufus was in the machine controlling the Metal Sonic robots and gnawing on the wires inside, Blaze was blasting them with her fire powers, Silver was levitating robots with his psychokinesis, Wade was using some of his gadgets he made for Kim to fight the robots, E-123 Omega was shooting the Metal Sonic robots, Cream was sending her pet Chao, Cheese to attack the robots, Big was hitting robots with his fishing rod, and Amy was playing "Robot Hammer", still no sign of the Chaotix or Team Go.

"Knuckles, Blaze, I got an idea, Knuckles, punch those robots open like cans and Blaze, you burn them up, and I'll do the old Sonic Wind maneuver to create a Sonic Boom of twisted metal" Sonic told Knuckles and Blaze.

Knuckles continued punching the robots and Blaze set them on fire.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouted.

Suddenly a blue gust of wind appeared over the burning robots and burned them all up until they were nothing but pieces of scrap metal.

"Alright, it worked!" Sonic said while high fiving Knuckles and Blaze.

"Now let's stop Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman" Kim said.

"Yeah, time to party!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Hey Kim, I got something for you" Wade said tossing Kim the Speed Shoes from the Kim Possible episode Queen Bebe.

"Tails and I modified the Speed Shoes, fixed the glitches, and painted it like Sonic's sneakers" Wade told Kim.

"Spankin' now let's roll!" Kim said as she and Sonic rushed to the main door while everyone else followed.

The doors opened and everyone went inside. It was dark and was hard to see in there.

"Eggman? Drakken? Shego? You three better come out here and surrender peacefully" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously.

"Good to see you Sonic and company, and I see you made some new friends, Kim Possible, that weasel thing, and the doofus who's always losing his pants, how delightful, unfortunately it won't do you any good because we are invincible and have a powerful army of Metal Sonic robots and we're going to take over your universes MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed.

"You had a robot army, now it's nothing but a flaming pile of scrap metal!" Sonic told Eggman.

"True, but I have more and I have a backup plan" Eggman said while grabbing Bonnie Rockwaller by the neck.

"This is so your fault Possible, you and your loser pets, now let me go Fatty!" Bonnie said angrily.

"Fatty? Well that's not a very kind thing to say to your future ruler now is it? And for that I'm going to have you "Roboticized!" Eggman shouted at Bonnie.

Everyone gasped; Eggman is going to turn Bonnie into one of his robots.

"It's up to you guys, either turn yourselves over to us or I will create Metal Bonnie!" Eggman told everyone.

"Kim, you better turn yourself over or I am so going to get you!" Bonnie said to Kim.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik…you can roboticize her!" Kim told Eggman.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Shhh, I got a plan" Kim whispered.

"Oh, so unwise Kimberly, okay Bonnie time to become my new apprentice" said Eggman.

Eggman, Drakken, and Shego took Bonnie to the Roboticizing Machine in the Central Control Room and strapped her into it.

"Kim, when I get out, you are so dead!" Bonnie shouted at Kim while everyone watched.

Drakken and Eggman turned on the machine and it started to slowly move Bonnie into the machine and just as Bonnie was about to go into the machine.

"Yo Docs, I hope you two don't mind if we do this at the last minute" Sonic said as he Spindashed the machine to pieces and Kim unstrapped Bonnie from it.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted.

"I HATE THAT TEEN! Shego destroy them!" Drakken shouted.

"With pleasure" Shego said as she jumped over to Kim and Sonic. However Blaze walks in front of them and blocks them.

"You want to get to them, you gotta go through me" Blaze said as she charged fire in her hands.

"Fair enough!" Shego said as she charged green plasma balls in her hands and hit Blaze with them.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted.

Blaze charged fire and blasted Shego and she smashed into a wall right behind Silver.

After several minutes of Blaze and Shego duking it out, Shego grabbed Silver by the neck and charged up another plasma ball. Blaze was shocked.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you save your hedgehog friend so easily, you think you had the power of the flame, you really think you're special and gifted? Well you're NOT, I have the power of the flame and YOU have nothing, and your little flames won't do you any good now, your friend is about to die and I'm still standing, now bring it on "PRINCESS!" Shego told Blaze.

Blaze was extremely hurt, tears dripped from her eyes, she crunched her hands into fists and suddenly.

"Ohoooooh!" said Amy.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Blaze shouted.

"Huh?" Shego said.

Blaze jumped Shego and knocked her onto the ground. She started clawing her face like crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shego screamed in peril.

Blaze then blasted Shego with fire as a result, Blaze won the fight and Shego ran off while she was on fire.

"That's right Shego, YOU BETTER RUN!" Blaze shouted.

Blaze turned around and saw Silver, he could barely move, there were scars on his face and had a black eye.

"Silver, are you okay?" Blaze asked Silver.

"I'm fine now, thanks Blaze for defeating Shego" Silver responded as they kissed passionately.

"Awww, now if only I can get my dear Sonic to do that for me, my life would be complete" said Amy.

"Come on guys, we gotta stop Drakken and Eggman now!" Kim told everyone as they continued tracking them down.

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle**

Everyone rushed to the remains of the Eclipse Cannon's core where Drakken and Eggman ran off to and activated more Metal Sonic robots. They were marching in all over the place and everyone prepared for battle. Sonic started Homing Attacking a large portion of them.

"Wow, you know for robot knockoffs of me, these pieces of tin are pretty slow" Sonic said as he kicked a robot in the gut and knocked it over.

"Fascinating Sonic, now can you help me, I think I'm about to…" Ron said as three Metal Sonic robots started approaching him. Ron fell off a steel beam in the hall.

"FAAAAAAAALL!" Ron screamed as he was falling.

Silver used his psychokinesis to stop Ron in mid-air, however.

"WHOA!" Ron shouted as he fell out of his pants and hit the ground.

It made Ron fall out of his pants…that's going on the list of times he lost his pants.

"Aww man, not again" Ron said in embarrassment.

"Rufus, I got an idea, time for the speedy power known as the Mole Rat of Death" Sonic told Rufus.

"Huh?" Rufus said in confusion.

Sonic grabbed Rufus and threw him hard and fast. Rufus was flying right into the robots and destroying them in the process.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted in joy.

"Well, I think we defeated them all, now let's…" said Kim.

Suddenly another Metal Sonic robot jumped in front of her. This one was bigger, badder, and stronger; in fact it's an upgraded version of the original Metal Sonic robot built by Dr. Eggman.

"**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED!**" Metal Sonic told Sonic as he activated his new cannon arm and fired a blast of energy at Sonic, but missing him barely.

"Not today!" Sonic said as he tried to hit Metal Sonic with a Homing Attack, unfortunately it didn't work because Eggman and Drakken gave him a protective metallic armor around Metal Sonic.

"**IT'S NO USE, MY DESIGN IS FLAWLESS!**" said Metal Sonic.

"Wanna bet?" Shadow said while carrying an M4 Carbine with an M203 40mm Grenade Launcher, thermal sights, and a laser rifle attached to it.

Shadow started firing grenades at Metal Sonic, they exploded and only a dent was made in Metal Sonic's armor.

"**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?**" Metal Sonic said as he blasted a grenade out of his arm cannon aimed at both Shadow and Sonic. Kim jumped onto Metal Sonic, fired an EMS missile into his back, and deactivated him. Suddenly Amy jumped in the way of the grenade and just as Kim jumped off of Metal Sonic Amy hit the grenade with her hammer and it hit Metal Sonic and exploded. Metal Sonic has been destroyed.

"Nobody, but NOBODY kills my dear Sonic!" Amy said dramatically.

"Whoa Amy, that was AWESOME!" Ron told Amy.

"Thanks Ron, like you and Kim I can never let anything bad happen to my true love Sonic, now can I?" Amy responded.

"Hey guys, I think Wade and I can track Eggman and Drakken down" Tails said as he looked at his navigator watch.

"Okay, they're heading to the escape pods and setting off bombs all over the space colony, it's probably because they're running out of ideas since we destroyed their robots" Tails continued.

"So wait, ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!" Ron shouted in fear.

"I'm afraid so, unless we do something about it, well guys, the universes aren't saving themselves, let's go!" Tails said as he jumped back into his Cyclone robot.

Everyone ran to the East Wing of the ARK where the escape pods are, Eggman and Drakken were running towards them.

"That's far enough you two!" Kim said to Eggman and Drakken.

"Out of our way Possible, we're outta here!" said Drakken.

"You guys aren't going anywhere; now give up now or else…huh?" Sonic said.

Suddenly a strange looking airship crashed into the East Wing of the ARK. It was Team Go and Team Chaotix, they finally made it.

"Espio, Charmy, Vector, where have you guys been?" Sonic asked.

"You don't want to know, we were stuck with these dolts!" Espio responded.

"Well, now that we're here let's go kick some bad guy tail!" Charmy said.

"Yes, GO TEAM GO!" Hego announced as Team Go rushed towards Drakken and Eggman.

Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins gave Drakken a good old fashioned superhero beating while Espio, Charmy, and Vector were beating the "egg" out of Eggman.

"Take this you bad man!" Charmy said as he started stinging Eggman.

"AAAAAHHHH OWWW, OWWWW, OWWWWW!" Eggman screamed.

Eggman was covering his face because of all the stings Charmy gave him. Drakken was just getting up and suddenly.

"Uhhh Sonic? Now would be a good time for you to turn into the Werehog" Ron told Sonic.

"That's my secret Ron…I'M ALWAYS A WEREHOG!" Sonic said as he transformed into Sonic the Werehog and chased after Drakken.

"ENOUGH! I am Dr. Drakken, the greatest supervillain ever you dull creature and I will not be bullied by…!" Drakken said.

Sonic the Werehog grabbed Drakken by the leg and started smashing him constantly into the ground and threw him into a wall.

"PUNY BLUE MAN!" Sonic the Werehog told Drakken.

Eggman continued rubbing his face from Charmy's stings and was approaching the tip of a steel beam above Drakken. Rufus pushed him off the beam.

"KIM POSSIBLE, YOU AND THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUT YOU'RE, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Drakken screamed as Eggman fell and smashed him.

Team Sonic and Team Possible defeated Dr. Drakken and Dr. Eggman.

**Chapter 11: Victory**

**Mobius**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were partying on Angel Island. There was music, dancing, racing, and all you can eat chili dogs, and once again Ron made a new crazy food combination.

"I call it the Chili Naco Dog, part nachos, part taco, and part chili dog!" Ron announced.

"I call it gross beyond reason!" Amy told Ron.

"Just give it a chance Amy, Kim said the same thing when I made the Naco and I proved her wrong" Ron responded.

Amy took a bite out of the Chili Naco Dog.

"MMMM, this is delicious Ron, I'm going to ask for the recipe" Amy said to Ron.

"BOOYAH! The Chili Naco Dog is a success!" Ron shouted in excitement.

Silver was sitting on one of the steps of the Master Emerald shrine with Blaze. Silver was holding a small box Ron gave him during the mission to give to Blaze.

"BBBlaze?" Silver stuttered.

"What is it Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Umm, well, the mission we were just on made me realize, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Silver said as he held out the box and opened it revealing a shrunken version of Ron's diamond ring from the Kim Possible episode, Ron Millionaire.

"Blaze the Cat, will you marry me?" Silver asked.

Blaze gasped and cried tears of joy.

"Oh My Gosh, YES, YES! I will marry you Silver the Hedgehog!" Blaze said in excitement as she kissed him passionately.

Sonic was just watching Silver propose to Blaze just over the horizon.

"Way to go sport, way to go" Sonic said to himself.

Shadow approached him from behind.

"Umm Sonic? I believe we have some unfinished business don't we?" Shadow asked.

"A Race? You're on Shadow!" Sonic said.

The race begins at the Master Emerald shrine, cuts through the jungle, and ends at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. May the best hedgehog win? (Please post your opinion of who wins in the end with your comment! –kpFan739)

"So KP, who do you think is gonna win?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ron? Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive" Kim responded.

"Awww come on, Shadow is so much faster, he has the Chaos Control thing and seems to run faster, I think he's gonna win" Ron told Kim.

And so, Sonic and Shadow raced like no hedgehog had ever raced before while everyone else watched. Eventually Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Wade went back to their world and now they have many stories to tell their friends and family. As for Drakken and Eggman, they were stuck in one of the Casinopolis pinball games and can't get out. Hopefully we won't be seeing them ever again. Evil Badniks…**NO BIG!**

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
